


Doll Maker

by SnakeTonguedBeast



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dolls, M/M, Magic, old times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeTonguedBeast/pseuds/SnakeTonguedBeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lonely and irritable doll maker locks himself away in his shop to make dolls. What else would he make? One day, a costumer with with golden hair and oceanic orbs walks in to request a specialty made doll from the doll maker. And thus 'Eren' was made. What will come of the doll maker and his doll? Whom is this mysterious young man? And how cute can a kitten named Kit get? This is the story of a lonely and irritable doll maker, a doll, a customer, a cat, a cat tormenting assistant, a zealous jewelry shop owner and her cryptic assistant, a rather scary ice magician, and many more oddities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dolls

"Get out you stupid ass free loading flea bag!" A booming crash and the sound of a kitten's harsh and panic induced mreow echoed through the flooring of the living quarters in the old yet impeccably clean doll shop. The creak of a well used butternut wood chair ebbed out as the shop keeper pressed his weight into the back rest, a heavy sigh heaving his chest and passing through thin lips. A small brown kitten scampered into the room from the open door, having been left open to let a draft through the especially warm room. A panting young woman stopped short of the door, bending to rest her weight onto her knees. Her brown hair fell into her face and covered her freckled cheeks as she panted, her brown irises narrowed onto the small patch of fur that had curled itself into the shop keepers boots. The young woman had adorned rather male like clothing, as per usual for the tall brunette. She wore black dress pants and shoes, a white button up top with the first too buttons popped off for a cooling effect along with the sleeves rolled up as so they would not disturb her work or be torn in the process. She neglected to put on a vest, though her shoulder length hair was put into an easy ponytail. Her glares were met with a 'tsk', causing her to look up at the man above the leather boots.

"Leave Kit alone, Ymir." This refined young male crossed his legs as he spoke, careful to not harshly kick Kit. His arm rested on the arm rest of his seat, his chin propped firmly into the palm of his hand. He had dawned on similar wear to his female assistant. His clothes were obviously cleaned and pressed however, meticulously groomed hair to boot and a crisp vest over his chest. The taller woman known as Ymir stood upright, casting her arms into the air in a wild gesture.

"WHY do you even let that stray stay here? Isn't it dirty?" She scoffed, placing her hands on her hips. "Just throw the thing away already."

Silver grey eyes looked down to the kitten and was met with wide, fearful emeralds. "...It's cute to have around. Better than your shitty attitude at least." His remark was met with a softened look from the kitten and an almost cheerful mew. Ymir scoffed, shifting her weight onto one foot. She clearly did not approve but it was even more clear that she had no say in the matter. Hardly noticeable until that moment, the doll maker eyed something in the girl's hand. With a questioning look, he rose an eyebrow. Ymir simply rolled her eyes, holding up the broken doll.

"Your CUTE little creature ruined my Historia doll. Knocked it right off the table!" The doll in her hands did seem to be a bit tattered. The porcelain cheek was cracked, one of it's eyes having popped out of it's makeshift socket. It's clothes where of high quality, with ample frills and a lovingly designed and mildly suggestive dress though sadly also had ample dust and tears. It was rather grotesque in the end. The shop keeper's naturally glowering face grimaced. What a waste. 

"Who ordered it anyway? I recall telling you no personal requests."

"Some guy named Reiner. This heap of garbage is too good for him, maybe I should break it even more." The woman rattled on to herself as she turned and walked away from the door, making her way back into the shop downstairs. A tug on his pant leg reminded the man that he still had company. Bending down, he lifted the little critter by it's scruff. A perky smile was met with scowling eyes.

"You smell like shit. You're taking a bath."

Loud mewls of denial and desperation followed.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

The hour was late. The shop keeper sat in the main shop now, carving a piece of wood aimlessly. He had sent his assistant home long ago and the stray was out off doing it's own thing. Shwp. Shwp. The thin and carefully sharpened end of a knife striking off slice after slice of wood. That was all that was heard aside from the soft ticks of a clock. 

The fog outside was thick on this night, a particularly nasty storm having had passed through the quaint little town of Shinganshina. It was a well known yet rather cozy and quaint town on the outskirts of civilization. Everyone knew everyone, so to speak. Horse drawn carriages pattered and creaked along the cobblestone streets, oil lanterns barely producing any decent light on this nearly moonless night. It was as quiet a night as any usually was when there weren't any wild escapades or robberies going on.

How long had it been? It was maybe an hour or two since the shop keeper was left to his own thoughts, but it felt like an eternity. Every night was like this for him. It wasn't so strange but it never felt good. He liked his solitude, there was no doubt about that. But not this emptiness that seemed to dwell heavily on him each time the busy hours ended. Setting the carving knife and withered wood onto the table with a soft clatter, he rose to his feet to lock up the shop for the night. The soft thump of his boots echoed through the empty building, but the jingle of the bells that hung before his shop's entrance halted his step. A quiet clack of a closing door after drew his attention to the front door that had been opened. A person about his height in a green cloak stood before the door, and this person gave off an odd feeling. The shop keeper instinctively took a step back towards the table he had been working at, his hand itching to snatch the still exposed blade and plunge it into this possible intruder. Seeming to sense the sudden tension, the cloaked figured raised their hands in an act of submission. A meek voice followed.

"Sorry for the late hour, but I noticed this shop was still open. The dolls in the window display were lovely." The figure slowly reached up to their hood, slipping it back from their head. A young man with striking blonde hair and equally bright eyes was revealed. Behind his seemingly enthused eyes was a sense of wonder and awe. The shop owner's mouth twitched into a frown.

"Are they really that admirable to you?" The boy nodded vigorously, lowering his hands equally as slowly as he had pulled them up. Noticing this, the shop keeper loosened his stance, though by no means let his guard down. "Did you come in here just to say that? I'm closing shop for the night."

"Ah, then perhaps you could take my request before you do? I won't take long." He looked the type to give up easy when confronted, but the blonde seemed to really want a doll. It was the first time the shop keeper had ever seen someone so openly excited of such trifles. Why would a grown young man want a child's toy? "I can understand if it's too much trouble though..." Ah, there was the cowardice. The shop keeper waved the boy off with a loose and dismissive shake of his hand, cutting off his train of apologies.

"Shut up, it's fine. Just list me what you want." After scooting things about the table, he picked up a pen and some clock work stationary, offering it to the blonde. Tensing up, the blonde hesitantly took the offered items, leaning onto the table as he scribbled down notes. A rather idiotic smile decorated his excited face, causing the shop keeper to narrow his eyes in suspicion. Just who was this brat?


	2. Eren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait and the short chapter.

It had been a couple of days since the mysterious boy named Armin had asked the doll maker if he could watch him make the doll. They sat in the cozy workshop, the buzz of a busy street ebbing through the walls. Ymir would occasionally pop in from her work, she and the boy seemed to get along fairly well. They three would chatter occassionally, the local stray taking residence in either Armin's or the doll maker's lap before it was chased off by an irritated young woman. The days went on peacefully as they each shared stories of their own. Well, everyone aside from Armin who seemed to never talk of himself and preferred listening to the others chatter.

"Armiiiiin." The tall, notably drunk, young woman allowed herself to fall onto the floor from her seated position. The blonde tore his eyes from the doll long enough to glance at her as she spoke. "You don't really talk about yourself."

"There's nothing really to say, I'm not all that interesting." This statement earned huff from both listening parties, the doll maker shifting in his seat as he set aside the doll.

"You don't get to decide that for us, now shut up and talk." Armin bit back a sarcastic reply to the obvious contradiction from the also drunk doll maker. Armin was the only sober one, taking to a cup of water over booze much to the others' disdain.

"Like what?" He asked, the woman laying beside him groaning in irritation.

"Anything! What are your hobbies? What's your favorite food? Are you a virgin?" The doll maker waved the girl off, cutting her string of questions.

"He clearly likes artistic things, and this guy couldn't get laid even if he wanted. Don't ask stupid questions." The flustered blonde couldn't argue with that, so sat quietly. "Why did you want this doll?" 

"Oh, uh...." Armin was clearly surprised, his voice catching for a moment. His eyes fell onto the floor boards. His fingers picked at his clothes. "Just... A friend of mine passed away a while ago, and well. We promised to see the ocean together, us and his sister. I'm.... Kind of an adoptive brother to them. And I'm going to be moving within the year, so... I saw the dolls here and I was so awe struck that I couldn't help but want one. I was hoping maybe... My 'friend' would come with me and we could see the ocean together." A long silence fell before the boy dared to look up. He was met with two very terrifying visages.

Ymir, face stained with unwelcome tears, threw herself at Armin and clung to him in a sloppy hug. Stunned and startled from physical contact, blue eyes glanced at the doll maker. His own face seemed considerably sobered and intense eyes stared at the half finished doll.

"I didn't mean to upset anyone, I'm sor-" The doll maker cut him off.

"I'll do my best on this 'Eren' of yours, I can't promise anything good but I'll do my best." He didn't spare anyone a single glance before getting back to work.

Armin, softly petting the now asleep Ymir, gave a small smile. "Thank you, Rivai-san...."


End file.
